


Protecter

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [8]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maryse talks to Alec about being nice to Izzy.





	Protecter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

"Ah!" Maryse heard Isabelle cry. She turned around and saw Alec harshly tugging on his little sister's pigtail-braids. 

Maryse ran over to stop him. She took his hands off and picked up Isabelle who was sobbing out in pain. Her chubby toddler arms wrapped arms Maryse's neck. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood what did I tell you about hurting your baby sister?"

She watches Alec's blue eyes grow big in shame. "That I not suppose to hurt her." 

Maryse sits down up him while still rubbing Isabelle's tiny back. Her cries finally dying down. "Alec, I know you're still too little to understand this, but Isabelle is the only person in the whole world who has the same DNA as you. That you two are a team. You need to always have each other's back. Trust me Alec there is no bond as strong as siblings. As the big brother you have to be the leader. It's your job to show Izzy how to be a good person and an amazing Shadowhunter."

He thinks about Maryse's words before asking, "So, I take care of her too? Like you and Dad?" 

Maryse smiles. "Yes, but in a different way. You get to be her friend instead of her parent. There will be things that happen where you won't want to tell Dad or I, but will tell Izzy. She'll come to you too and tell you secrets I'll never know. Can you do that?" 

He nods and smiles. "Yes." 

"Good. That means you protect her and not hurt her on purpose." From that day on Maryse watched Alec look out for Isabelle in a way no one else did. She saw as they get older that they formed their own language that not even Max or Jace could understand. She was proud of them.


End file.
